livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Melisande (Perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Paladin Level: 16 Experience: 766,049 - TNLs 850K Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common (Venzan), Middle Landellian, Celestial, Infernal Deity: Helerion First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 25 +7 (10 pts) +2 4th/8th/16th level; +6 Magic Belt DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 20 +5 (03 pts) +1 12th level; +6 Magic Belt INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 20 +5 (05 pts) +2 Racial; +4 Magic Headband Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 210 = + CON (80) (Paladin) AC: 34 = + DEX(1) + ARM(14) + NAT(2) + DEFL(5) + Magic(2)** With Shield: 39 = + DEX(1) + ARM/SHD(19) + NAT(2) + DEFL(5) + Magic(2)** AC Touch: 18 = + DEX(1) + Size(0) + DEFL(5) + Magic(2)** AC Flatfooted: 33 = + ARM(14) + Natural(2) + DEFL(5) + Magic(2)** With Shield: 38 = + ARM/SHD(19) + Natural(2) + DEFL(5) + Magic(2)** INIT: +1 = (1) BAB: +16 = Paladin(16) CMB: +23 = + STR(7) + Misc (00) CMD: 41/43 = + BAB(16) + STR(7) + DEX(1) + DEFL(5) + Magic(2)**& Fortitude: +25 = + CON(5) + CHA(5) + Cloak(5)# Reflex: +16 = + DEX(1) + CHA(5) + Cloak(5) Will: +20 = + WIS(0) + CHA(5) + Cloak(5)# Speed: 20ft % Damage Reduction: 3/- (Adamantine Armor) Spell Resistance: 00 ** = +5 Ring of Protection, +1 Insight Ioun Stone, +1 Luck Jingasa # = Immune to Fear, Charm, Disease & = Additional +2 CMD vs. Sunder & Disarm % = Ignores Difficult Terrain from Slippers Weapon Statistics Melee: Power Attack: -5 Attack, +10/15 Damage Furious Focus: 1st Power Attack no penalty Smite Evil: +5 Attack, +20 Dmg, +5 Defl AC 6x/day Lunge: +5ft Reach for -2AC Aura of Faith: Weapons are Good Aligned for DR Divine Bond: +4 Bonus for Weapon 3x/day, 16 Min Dur Divine Favor: +3 Luck Attack & Damage 1 Min dur Greater Magic Weapon: +3 Enchantment 13 Hr dur +1 Holy Falchion (2-Handed): Transformative Attack: +25/20/15/10 = +STR(7) +WF(1) +Magic(1) Falchion Damage: 2d4+11 Holy, Crit: 15-20/x2, Special: Slashing, Weapon Focus, Holy(+2d6 vs. Evil & Good Aligned for DR), Adamantine, +4 Attack to Confirm Critical Hit MWK Falchion (2-Handed): Attack: +25/20/15/10 = +STR(7) +WF(1) +Mwk(1) Damage: 2d4+10, Crit: 15-20/x2, Special: Slashing, Weapon Focus, +4 Attack to Confirm Critical Hit MWK Silver Morningstar (2-Handed): Attack: +24/19/14/9 = +STR(7) +Mwk(1) Damage: 1d8+10, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon & Pierce MWK Lance (2-Handed): Attack: +24/19/14/9 = +STR(7) +Mwk(1) Damage: 1d8+10, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Pierce, Reach, 2x on Charge Transformed Falchion Damage: 1d8+11 Holy Holy(+2d6 vs. Evil & Good Aligned for DR) MWK Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +24/19/14/9 = +STR(7) +Mwk(1) Damage: 1d4+7, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing Dagger: Attack: +23/18/13/8 = +STR(7) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P or S, Can be thrown Ranged: +2 Adaptive Comp Longbow (+7 Str): Attack: +17/12/7/2 = (16) + DEX (1) + Magic (2) - Size (2) Damage: 1d10+7, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 110', Special: P or B Chakram: Attack: +17/12/7/2 = (16) + DEX (1) Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Aasimar Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 Wis & +2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin (+1 Skill point 16 times) Celestial Resist: Acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5 Skilled: +2 racial bonus on Perception & Diplomacy Darkvision: Darkvision 60 ft Spell-Like Ability: Daylight as a spell-like ability 1x/day Paladin Class Features (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor, Shields (except Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil (Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Smite Evil (Su): Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of good to aid her in her struggle against evil. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds her Cha bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Paladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Current: 6x/day, +5 Att, +20 dmg, +5 Deflect AC +4 dmg with Bracers Divine Grace (Su): At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws. Lay On Hands (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her paladin level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a paladin only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. Current: 14x/day, 8d6 + Mercies +2x for Feat Aura of Courage (Su): At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Divine Health (Ex): At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases, including mummy rot. Mercy (Su): At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, a paladin can select one mercy. Each mercy adds an effect to the paladin's lay on hands ability. Whenever the paladin uses lay on hands to heal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effects from all of the mercies possessed by the paladin. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease, or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. These abilities are cumulative. For example, a 12th-level paladin's lay on hands ability heals 6d6 points of damage and might also cure Fatigued and Exhausted conditions as well as removing diseases and neutralizing poisons. Once a condition or spell effect is chosen, it can't be changed. @3rd level - Fatigued: The target is no longer fatigued. @6th level - Sickened: The target is no longer sickened. @9th level - Nauseated: The target is no longer nauseated. @12th level - Paralyzed: The target is no longer paralyzed. @15th level - Blinded: The target is no blinded. Channel Positive Energy (Su): When a paladin reaches 4th level, she gains the supernatural ability to channel positive energy like a cleric. Using this ability consumes two uses of her lay on hands ability. A paladin uses her level as her effective cleric level when channeling positive energy. This is a Charisma-based ability. Current: Cost 2 Lay on Hands, 8d6, DC22 Spells: Beginning at 4th level, a paladin gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the paladin spell list. A paladin must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a paladin must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a paladin's spell is 10 + the spell level + the paladin's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a paladin can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Paladin. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). When Table: Paladin indicates that the paladin gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, she gains only the bonus spells she would be entitled to based on her Charisma score for that spell level. A paladin must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain her daily allotment of spells. A paladin may prepare and cast any spell on the paladin spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Through 3rd level, a paladin has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, her caster level is equal to her paladin level –3. Divine Bond (Sp): Upon reaching 5th level, a paladin forms a divine bond with her god. This bond can take one of two forms. Once the form is chosen, it cannot be changed. The first type of bond allows the paladin to enhance her weapon as a standard action by calling upon the aid of a celestial spirit for 1 minute per paladin level. When called, the spirit causes the weapon to shed light as a torch. At 5th level, this spirit grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus. For every three levels beyond 5th, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: axiomatic, brilliant energy, defending, disruption, flaming, flaming burst, holy, keen, merciful, and speed. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property's cost (see Table: Melee Weapon Special Abilities). These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the spirit are determined when the spirit is called and cannot be changed until the spirit is called again. The celestial spirit imparts no bonuses if the weapon is held by anyone other than the paladin but resumes giving bonuses if returned to the paladin. These bonuses apply to only one end of a double weapon. A paladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 5th, to a total of four times per day at 17th level. If a weapon bonded with a celestial spirit is destroyed, the paladin loses the use of this ability for 30 days, or until she gains a level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the paladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Aura of Resolve (Su): At 8th level, a paladin is immune to charm spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against charm effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Aura of Justice (Su): At 11th level, a paladin can expend two uses of her smite evil ability to grant the ability to smite evil to all allies within 10 feet, using her bonuses. Allies must use this smite evil ability by the start of the paladin's next turn and the bonuses last for 1 minute. Using this ability is a free action. Evil creatures gain no benefit from this ability. Aura of Faith (Su): At 14th level, a paladin's weapons are treated as good-aligned for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. Any attack made against an enemy within 10 feet of her is treated as good- aligned for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious. Traits Capable (Basic): +1 for Perception, Always Class Skill Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP Feats Power Attack -5/+10(15) (General 1st): Can trade a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) when an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1.5 times Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) for attacks with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When BAB reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Weapon Focus Falchion (General 3rd): +1 attack bonus with falchions Furious Focus (General 5th): When you are wielding a two-handed weapon or a one-handed weapon with two hands, and using the Power Attack feat, you do not suffer Power Attack’s penalty on melee attack rolls on the first attack you make each turn. You still suffer the penalty on any additional attacks, including attacks of opportunity. Lunge (General 7th): You can increase the reach of your melee attacks by 5 feet until the end of your turn by taking a –2 penalty to your AC until your next turn. You must decide to use this ability before any attacks are made. Extra Lay On Hands (General 9th): You can use your lay on hands ability two additional times per day. Special: You can gain Extra Lay On Hands multiple times. Its effects stack. Critical Focus (General 11th): You receive a +4 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made to confirm critical hits Improved Critical Falchion (General 13th): When using the weapon you selected, your threat range is doubled. Special: You can gain Improved Critical multiple times. The effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new type of weapon. This effect doesn't stack with any other effect that expands the threat range of a weapon. Quick Draw (General 15th): Draw weapon as Free Action. Skills Skill Points: 96 = + INT(16) + FC(16) + (32)BKGND (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +5 0 0 5 +0 Climb +3 0 0 7 -4 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +21 11 3 5 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 0 1 -4 +0 Disguise +5 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist -3/+2 0 0 1 -4 +5 w/ Corset Fly 0 0 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal +16 8 3 5 +0 Heal +5 2 3 0 +0 Intimidate +15 10 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +5 4 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) +5 4 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +10/+12 6 3 1 +2 w/ Book Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +16/+18 12 3 1 +2 w/ Book Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception +21 10 3 0 +8# Trait/Racial Perform ( ) +5 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +13 13 3 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive +16 13 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -4 +0 Spellcraft +7 3 3 1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +3 0 0 7 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 5 +0 # = Bonus from Eyes of the Eagle Spell casting Caster Level: 13 Concentration: +18 = + Cha(5) Daylight (Spell-like Ability): CL16 1x/day 1st Level DC16 Casting: 5/Day (3 Base + 2 Cha) * Protection from Evil * Hero's Defiance * Bless * Divine Favor * Divine Favor 2nd Level DC17 Casting: 4/Day (3 Base + 1 Cha) * Effortless Armor * Blade Tutor's Spirit * Righteous Vigor * Effortless Armor 3rd Level DC18 Casting: 3/Day (2 Base + 1 Cha) * Greater Magic Weapon * Greater Magic Weapon * Greater Magic Weapon 4th Level DC19 Casting: 2/Day (1 Base + 1 Cha) * Resounding Blow * Resounding Blow Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +5 Adamantine Plate mail (glamored) 43200 gp 50 lb Jingasa of Fortunate Warrior 5000 gp 3 lb (+1 Luck to AC, 1x/day Immediate Action to negate Sneak Attack or Critical Hit) +1 Holy Adamantine Falchion Transformative 31075 gp 8 lb MWK Lance 310 gp 10 lb MWK Spiked Gauntlet 305 gp 1 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb MWK Falchion 375 gp 8 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Cold Iron Chakram (6) 12 gp 6 lb +2 Adaptive Large Composite longbow of endless ammunition 33500 gp 6 lb Blunt Arrows (20) NT 3 lb Silver Arrows (20) 3 gp 3 lb Cold Iron Arrows (20) 2 gp 3 lb +5 Ring of Protection 50000 gp - lb Headband of Alluring +4 Cha 16000 gp 1 lb Belt of +6 Str & +6 Con 95000 gp 1 lb Slippers of Feather Step 2000 gp 1 lb (Can 5ft step in difficult terrain and move normal) Amulet of +2 Natural Armor 8000 gp 1 lb Tunic of Deadly Might 6000 gp 2 lb (Adds +2 CMD vs. Sundering & Disarming) Cloak of Resistance +5 25000 gp 1 lb Bracers of the Avenging Knight 11500 gp 1 lb (Treats Level +4 for Smiting Evil Damage) Corset of The Vishkanya 3000 gp 1 lb (Free Action to Squeeze, +5 Escape Artist, 10rnd/day) Eyes of the Eagle 2500 gp - lb (Adds +5 for Perception) Pearl of Power 2nd (2) 8000 gp - lb Pearls of Power 1st (2) 2000 gp - lb Ioun Stone, +1 AC (Insight) 5000 gp - lb Ring of Feather Falling 2200 gp - lb MWK Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Mwk Chainshirt 250 gp 25 lb Water proof bags (2) empty NT 1 lb Sacks, empty (2) NT 1 lb Torches (2) NT 2 lb Tindertwigs NT 2 lb String/twine (50ft) NT ½ lb Grooming Kit# NT 2 lb Mess Kit$ NT 1 lb Silver Mirror 10 gp ½ lb Hot Weather Outfit 8 gp 4 lb Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp 7 lb Water proof bags (3) NT 1½ lb -Book of Nobility (+2) 50 gp 2 lb -Book of Religion (+2) 50 gp 2 lb -Trail rations (3 days) NT 3 lb -Scroll Case NT ½ lb -Parchment(5 sheets) NT 0 lb Lesser Restoration Scrolls (3) 600 gp 0 lb Ink pens (3) NT 0 lb Ink Vial 8 gp 0 lb Waterskin NT 4 lb Belt Pouches (2) NT 1 lb Holy Water (5 flasks) 125 gp 5 lb 2 vials of AntiToxin 100 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 186 lb Medium Encumbrance (Armor) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-200 201-400 401-600 Roc, Combat-trained 10,800 gp - lb +3 Chain Shirt Barding 10750 gp 200 lb +2 Giant Ring of Protection 8000 gp - lb Bit & Bridle 2 gp 1 lb Exotic Military Saddle 60 gp 30 lb Saddlebags 4 gp 8 lb Tent 10 gp 20 lb 4 days Feed NT gp 40 lb Large water proof bag (2) 4 gp 4 lb -Bedroll NT 5 lb -Blanket NT 1 lb -Winter blanket NT 3 lb Melisande 180 lb Melisande's Gear 186 lb Totals: 381,271 gp 678 lb # = This pouch of toiletries includes a comb, scissors, nail file, sponge, hairbrush, miniature mirror, soap, chewing stick, and tooth powder. $ = This kit includes a plate, bowl, cup, fork, knife, and spoon, made of tin. Each item has a handle or small hole, and can be tied together using the included leather cord. Magic Items Linked +5 Adamantine Platemail (Glamoured) - Armor Slot +1 Holy Transformative Falchion ofAdamantine +6 Belt of Physical Might (Str & Con) - Belt Slot Jingasa of Fortunate Warrior - Head Slot Corset of The Vishkanya - Body Slot Tunic of Deadly Might - Chest Slot Boots of Striding and Springing +5 Cloak of Resistance - Shoulders Slot Eyes of the Eagle - Eyes Slot +5 Ring of Protection - Right Hand Slot Slippers of Feather Step - Feet Slot Amulet of Natural Armor - Neck Slot Bracers of the Avenging Knight - Wrist Slot Pearls of Power Finances PP: 00 GP: 534 SP: 0 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Start-up Character: 140,000 gp 2 DMC: 15,000 gp Adventures: 226,905 gp Career Earnings: 381,905 gp Carried Inventory: 381,271 gp Living Conditions: 100 gp Consumed or Destroyed: 0 gp Coinage: 534 gp Living Conditions: Average (100 gp): Room at the Helerion Chapter House in Venza. Does not track nonmagical expenditures of 1 gp or less. - Arrows, Blanket, Trail Rations, Waterskin, Feed - Sewing Needle, Twine, Bedroll, Canvas, Tindertwigs - Torches, Waterproof Bags List of Consumed or destroyed items: Details http://i956.photobucket.com/albums/ae47/perrinmiller/Melisande%20Avatar_zpslnotfw6i.jpg Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 69 (22 Apparent) Height: 6' 2" Weight: 180 lbs Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Gold-green Skin Color: White Appearance: Melisande was a tall woman for a human and much stronger than she looked. She had dark brown hair of shoulder length and she typically kept it free when not put in a pony tail while wearing her magical hat. Though her headband kept the strands off of her face anyway. She typically wore gleaming adamantine armor and tabard of Helerion over it, but when not adventuring or traveling about the Chapter House she just more a chain shirt underneath the tabard. Demeanor: Calm and collected. She knows her convictions and will battle evil or die trying. She doesn't preach, but advises others to do what is right. She tends to lead by example instead. In battle, she is ferocious but not reckless. Background: Melisande has been in the service of Helerion for many years. She has aged slowly carrying the blood of angels through her veins. It should come as no surprise that she spent those years in martial training to become a Champion of the Order. She has traveled the lands around Venza, helping those in need and fighting evil. Recently she came to the City of Glass after the troubles the Chapter House of Helerion had faced with evil outsiders killing the high priest and the Order being understaffed. She rode in on her black destrier, a heavy warhorse that was not a special mount like many other paladins. Immediately she was give a room and asked to assume leadership of the Order in the city. She paid a tithe and politely refused. She had a calling to be a champion, but not a leader and bureaucrat. She spent her free time supporting and advising the highest ranking paladin in residence and helping to train the inexperienced recruits instead. Melisande was going to be called for other quests and she maintained that freedom so she would be available to undertake them. Often that meant she frequented the adventurer hangout of the Dunn Wright Inn and tavern. Stats Initiative: +1 Perception: +21 (Darkvision) AC: 34 (39 w/ Shield) (33/38 flat-footed, 18 Touch) HP: 210 (DR3/-) Current: 210 CMB: +23 CMD: 41(40ff) (+2 vs Sunder/Disarm) Fort: +25 Reflex: +16 Will: +20 Special: Immune to Fear, Disease, Charm Current Conditions in Effect: Power Attack (-5Att/+10(15)dmg), Jingasa Luck (1xday, Immediate neg Critical/Sneak Attack), Aura of Good/Courage/Resolve, Greater Magic Weapon on +1 Falchion Current Weapon in Hand: None Lay on Hands (8d6): 14/14 Remaining Smite Evil (6x/day, +5 Att, +20 dmg, +5 Deflect AC): 5/5 Remaining Alter Self: 1/1 Remaining Divine Bond (+3): 3/3 Remaining Spells Remaining: 1st Level 5/5+2 Pearls (Protection from Evil, Hero's Defiance, Bless, Divine Favorx2) 2nd Level 4/4+2 Pearl (Effortless Armorx2, Blade Tutor's Spirit, Righteous Vigor) 3rd Level 3/3 (Greater Magic Weapon, Greater Magic Weaponx2) 4th Level 2/2 (Resounding Blowsx2) http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/animals/roc Combat Trained Roc Initiative: +6 Senses: low-light vision; Perception: +15 AC: 31 (Touch 10, flat-footed 29) CMB: +25 (+29 grapple); CMD: 39 HP: 120/120 Fort: +13, Ref: +14, Will: +8 Conditions in effect: War-trained, Fly-by Attack Speed 20 ft/fly(+7) 80ft(average) Space 20ft; Reach 15ft Weapon in Hand: 2 talons +18 (2d6+9/19–20 plus grab), bite +17 (2d8+9) /spoiler Adventure Log Replacing 13th level retired character Borric Hawkins XP/GP Received: 210,000 XP 140,000 GP Spending 2 DMC at 13th: (472XP/250gp*60days) 28,320 XP 15,000 GP Mynhear's Bane: Received: 527,729 XP 226,905 GP The Cleanup Crew Received: 894,263 XP 325,652 GP Running Totals: 1,517,562 XP 707,557 GP Level Ups Level 16: Class: Paladin 16 BAB: +1 => +16/11/6/1 Fort: +1 =>+10 Ref: 0 Will: +1 =>+10 Ability: +1 Feat: None Features: +1 Smite Evil/day HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +5 = +2(Pal) +1(FC) +2(Background) Skill Ranks(5): Perception, Ride, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Diplomacy Know Religion, Know Geography Spells: +1 2nd level/day Level 15: Class: Paladin 15 BAB: +1 +15/10/5 Fort: 0 Ref: +1 =>+5 Will: 0 Feat: Quick Draw Features: +1 Mercy HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +5 = +2(Pal) +1(FC) +2(Background) Skill Ranks(5): Perception, Ride, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Diplomacy Know Religion, Know Geography Spells: +1 3rd level/day Level 14: Class: Paladin 14 BAB: +1 +14/9/4 Fort: +1 =>+9 Ref: 0 Will: +1 =>+9 Feat: None Features: Aura of Faith HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +5 = +2(Pal) +1(FC) +2(Background) Skill Ranks(5): Reworked to include background selections Perception, Ride, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Diplomacy Know Religion, Know Geography Spells: +1 4th level/day Approvals * 1st Approval (4/4/15) (grumblyarcher, non-judge) level 13 * 2nd Approval (4/11/15) (Aura ~ judge) level 13 * Approval (1/31/17)(KahlessNestor ~ judge) level 16 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn